Vambre Warrior
Vambre Marie Warrior is a warrior, the older sister of Prohyas, and one of the main protagonists of Mighty Magiswords. Appearance Vambre is a young 20 year old woman. She is fair skinned, with long violet hair and red-violet eyes. She usually wears a short-sleeved skintight teal-green leotard held by a black belt, with blue-green gloves and boots trimmed black, and a yellow cape. Along with this, she often sports lime green circular earrings and a headband. Personality Vambre is kind and aggressive. Like her brother, she is very adventurous, seeking to go out on many a quest in order to prove themselves as warriors. She fancies herself as a refined woman, preferring Tea to Coffee, eating proper food and acting politely. She does however has occasional moments of acting like her brother, resulting in junk food binges, bouts of lazyness and childish behavior. She dislikes it when people pick on her brother, and will defend him when necessary, but also claims nobody is allowed to harm him EXCEPT for her. She despises pants, going out of her way to dress in any way that avoids covering her legs. Vambre often says "och", a nod to her British accent, usually in reaction to misfortune or pain. She also has an irrational fear of squirrels, dating back to a childhood incident when squirrels harassed her. Magiswords * All Ears Magisword *Attractive Voice Magisword *Bag of Snakes Magisword *Beginner Shield Magisword *Big Bad Boot Magisword *Bling Bling Magisword *Blow Dryer Magisword *Boomerang Magisword *Bunch of Little Holes Magisword *Cactus Magisword *Cardboard Replica Magisword *Celery Magisword *Electric Eel Magisword *Exploding Bubble Magisword *Flashlight Magisword *Fly Swatter Magisword *Frog Missle Magisword *Golden Curls Magisword *Grabby Giraffe Magisword *Ground Pound Magisword *Homing Device Magisword *Hoversword Magisword *Jackhammer Magisword *Kite Magisword *Laser Pointer Magisword *Little Blue Bomb Magisword *Lobster Claw Magisword *Magnet Magisword *Mask Magisword *Microwave Magisword *Monster Suit Magisword *Mop Magisword *Mousetrap Magisword *Muscly Arm Magisword *Nail Clipper Magisword *Ninjapperance Magisword *Oinkus Oinkus Magisword *Onion Magisword *Perfume Magisword *Pogo Stick Magisword *Rad Rocket Magisword *Retractable Ladder Magisword *Rubble Spiky Magisword *Rutabaga Magisword *Sharkblade Magisword *Snowball Magisword *Spider Web Magisword *Tomato Magisword *Waffle Magisword *X-Ray Magisword Origin The main Mighty Magiswords characters were created in 1996 when Kyle A. Carrozza was in high school. In the Legendary Warriors for Hire, Vambre wears a yellow cape pants and like the 1996 drawing, wears black boots. In the other versions, she is without pants. In all versions, she was the serious leader of the Warriors for Hire and was originally the only one to use swords. Trivia * Vambre is older than Prohyas, mentioned by series creator Kyle Carrozza to be roughly a year older. * Vambre speak with an english accent, despite none of her family doing the same. She is aware of the peculiarity of her accent, but claims it developed due to her undying love for the Veronica Victoria books. *In "Random Acts of Memory" it is revealed that her accent is fake, which was proved in Bark Attack where she distracted Tree J by speaking in a valley-girl accent. * Vambre's catchphrase "och!" was frequently used in early episodes, but decreased in use as the episodes went on. * Vambre is shown to have a hatred for pants throughout several episodes, claiming she feels as though she can't move in them. Even when subjected to temperatures cold enough to turn her skin blue, she refuses to cover her legs. * Vambre enjoys eating at Sprigs, a restaurant that serves exclusively garnishes and Eat Doh Nuts cafe as so Coleen . She will at times eat at Slugburger, but frequently complains about the low quality of their food. * She resembles Lina Inverse from the anime series, Slayers. Her brother also resembles Lina Inverse's friend and sometimes love interest Gourry Gabriev. * Vambre often makes puns in battle, but hates puns that aren't hers. * Vambre is unaware of Noville's girlfriend on her, referring to him as "the most platonic of friends" in Don't Read The Comments. * Vambre's first Magisword was the Tomato Magisword. She believed for years that she had somehow accidently set the family farm on fire as a child using the Tomato Magisword, unaware the fire was actually started by her brother's doppleganger Nohyas. * Although a skilled Adventurer, Vambre is shown to have difficulty performing every day tasks without the use of a Magisword. In school, she never performed any lesson without the use of a Magisword, which would end up getting her reprimended. As an adult, she was forced to rebuild a destroyed Warriors for Hire HQ without her Magiswords, during which she demonstrated complete ineptitude with everyday tools. *In the pilot episode, Vambre is voiced by voice of DeeDee Magno Hall. Gallery Tumblr opib0mSdXZ1wobdjpo1 500.gif Tumblr inline ohe0esjIIi1sciwc0 500.gif Tumblr ofo4mjywnS1uk0jk1o1 250.gif Tumblr ot9u77GW831wobdjpo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nx0e7hiMvC1rx9er0o1 1280.png Tumblr nx0e7hiMvC1rx9er0o2 1280.png Tumblr nx0e7hiMvC1rx9er0o3 1280.png Vambre in dress.png Mm vambre keeperofthemask.gif Vambre Swat outfit.jpg Mighty-magiswords-episode-23-bad-man-oldman.jpg CARE1006291700024402 007 640x360.jpg CARE1006291700024381 006 640x360.jpg Vambre 2.png Vambre.png VambreWarrior.png Vambre brushed Oinkus.png Vambre wins.png Vambrebraintitle.PNG Vambreisnohandyman.PNG Vambreandzombiepumpkin.PNG VambreWarrior.jpg Tumblr ofgmbjhMz71vaup8zo1 1280.png Tumblr ofgmbjhMz71vaup8zo2 1280.png Tumblr oei807i5MV1vwsb7wo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr otkecck0kQ1w5shq9o2 1280.png Tumblr otr7socSAP1snqz51o2 1280.png Tumblr oq87h6DvUs1wobdjpo1 1280.jpg Tumblr otao5uoQnk1wobdjpo1 1280.png Tumblr ogmgdlmqoN1vaup8zo2 1280.png Tumblr ogi8u0PJhh1qk7b1yo1 1280.png Tumblr ogi8u0PJhh1qk7b1yo5 1280.png Tumblr otee6cIyEh1wobdjpo1 1280.png Boo.png Tumblr ogp79ubu2Y1ql9qz2o7 1280.png Tumblr oep6zw5ggw1vqgr5zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oep6zw5ggw1vqgr5zo2 1280.jpg Tumblr oecacnb6Eo1vqgr5zo2 1280.jpg Mighty magiswords 극강 매직스워드.jpg Tumblr okmosn5YnW1vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr oq0vobDFN01wobdjpo1 1280.png Tumblr oegamnzUGR1vqgr5zo2 1280.jpg Tumblr oecav9lQyp1vqgr5zo2 1280.jpg Tumblr osv3d42Yyh1wobdjpo1 500.gif Tumblr ojjocq6XNx1vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr ohfpe9jfAq1vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr okmomgypfB1vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr ojjo1yfZvE1vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr ojjnfic6HQ1vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr ojjnajW0g21vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr ohjiqgkx3B1vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr ohfpzmnKbV1vm5tslo1 1280.gif Tumblr ohbs3xO7FC1vm5tslo1 500.gif Tumblr ohjj2lzVxE1vm5tslo1 500.gif Slug burger outfit vambre.png Tumblr omlxpwtSnY1vaup8zo1 1280.png ProhyasandVambre mushroommenace.jpg VambreandWitchySimone unconventionaldolphnism.jpg VambreandProhyas getthatborfl.jpg ProhyasandVambre huntingforscavenger.jpg Strangenedfellows vambre.jpg CrCxKBGUMAAeHUA.jpg Might-Magiswords-Cartoon-Network-tv-show-renewed.jpg Big 1476657530 image.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static dnkxwk6k80ockookcwks0ksk0 640.png D99APoom.jpg CLBk5YVm.jpg V8HlpLE d.jpg 8LdrVd4m.jpg XwmrQfnm.jpg XUG1G9Vm.jpg HPjwO4Em.jpg Default.jpg Tumblr oqkn27HHo81wobdjpo1 1280.png Tumblr ofrs38PaBe1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr ofrz0gNMtE1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr ognhj3tsJ91qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr oga0zsmgTI1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr ohpuwoZBzI1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr oto1y2RcOg1wqz2k7o5 1280.jpg FfHm1KDm.jpg KvPuyAy d.jpg CIL0Qr9m.jpg Tumblr nsjjltj7TP1qd0vwyo2 1280.png Tumblr of9tgmHhys1ve1w4mo3 1280.jpg CARE1006291700024378 007 640x360.jpg CARE1006291700024362 005 640x360.jpg CARE1006291700024363 005 640x360.jpg 20479421 1683179361991763 768054377180037120 n.jpg AdventureAcademy101 1.jpg AdventureAcademy101 2.jpg AdventureAcademy101 3.jpg Cattus.jpg Witchway eavesdropping.jpg 2HdAx9ex dY.maxresdefault.jpg Tumblr ogxc57WsFs1rrmfsto3 400.gif Tumblr ogxc57WsFs1rrmfsto5 400.gif Tumblr ogxc57WsFs1rrmfsto4 400.gif Tumblr ogxc57WsFs1rrmfsto6 400.gif Vambre warrior boo by shinrider-day7o0d.png 1431312819673.jpg Cfd.jpg 973.png Prohyas and vambre handshake by gregorymoralesjr2016-dalhs43.png B2136c37a4d74f1403010a5978246005aab8af42 hq.jpg Bf3ef4f6d39fb1e89bad09816976457a172d2d91 hq.jpg Mighty Magiswords S1E1 - Musculary Arms Vambre (1).png Mighty Magiswords S1E1 - Musculary Arms Vambre (7).png Mighty Magiswords S1E1 - Musculary Arms Vambre (8).png Mighty Magiswords S1E1 - Musculary Arms Vambre (37).png Mighty Magiswords S1E1 - Musculary Arms Vambre (33).png Mighty Magiswords S1E1 - Musculary Arms Vambre (2).png Screenshot vambre says och by strongcheetah24-db2abzg.png Mighty Magiswords - Short 28 - Musculary Arms Vambre (5).png 1280x720-pPS.jpg Mighty Magiswords S1E2 animation (2).gif 2016-07-04 1808.jpg Mighty Magiswords - Short 28 - Musculary Arms Vambre (28).png Mighty Magiswords S1E2 (7).png Tumblr ohom1fqMLF1scpx21o3 400.gif Prohyas vambre armwrestling.jpg Tumblr ogakqdzMmN1tv38two2 1280.png Tumblr ohjjdheitB1vm5tslo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr nnyxbgh91Q1rhze24o1 400.png Tumblr noig7yOXgm1tud2xfo1 500.png Tumblr ogx1bxyqu21tdx8a0o1 500.png Tumblr inline oex086StiA1rqphkb 540.jpg B56b1fc75cd9752181b33814bc671ce5a1c706ad hq.jpg Vambre shudder by gregorymoralesjr2016-dajleq8.png Mighty storyboards by davealvarez-daor6qv.jpg Let s get hilarious by shinrider-dawgj5n.png Vambre s flying elbow pop by shinrider-davbrbt.png Vambrescutesmilebythevideogameteen-dbc10jt.png Mushroom menace mightymagiswords 1001 animations by silvereagle91-damp1qw.jpg Mysteryoflochmess4.jpg Dungeonsanddayjob3.jpg Dungeonsanddayjob2.jpg Dungeousanddayjobs.jpg Littleswordsofhorrors2.jpg Hideoushound2.jpg Tumblr ojt22yByGT1rpbua7o4 250.png Tumblr ojt22yByGT1rpbua7o2 250.png Tumblr od1vhnHanm1smladko1 500.jpg Tumblr od1vhnHanm1smladko5 250.jpg Tumblr od1vhnHanm1smladko6 250.jpg Tumblr od1vhnHanm1smladko7 250.jpg Tumblr od1vhnHanm1smladko8 250.jpg Tumblr oiof7gUB4a1rpbua7o1 500.png Tumblr oiibncZpUp1rpbua7o1 400.png Tumblr inline ohlq8tP6uI1s7jcyh 500.png Tumblr inline ohlqhapDwA1s7jcyh 500.png Tumblr inline ohlqguGaTz1s7jcyh 500.png Tumblr inline ohlqax0lIS1s7jcyh 500.png Tumblr inline ohlr18e6XS1s7jcyh 500.png Tumblr inline ohlrutSYmM1s7jcyh 500.png Tumblr odrmx0RzVm1t44yjfo1 500.jpg Tumblr og6k6soVj21tzo7cmo1 500.png Tumblr ofkwzhSpIm1rpbua7o1 500.png Tumblr of9w31lF2j1rpbua7o10 500.png Vlcsnap-2848-01-28-20h00m54s746.png Vlcsnap-3772-06-08-09h25m09s834.png Vlcsnap-7848-07-07-10h26m46s176.png Vlcsnap-9489-07-25-04h51m20s325.png Vlcsnap-4485-10-12-15h09m55s850.png Vlcsnap-5649-10-05-15h24m42s698.png Vlcsnap-2252-02-11-15h08m05s903.png Vlcsnap-5650-07-30-12h49m52s846.png Vlcsnap-1802-02-18-17h39m16s210.png Vlcsnap-6557-02-05-23h10m36s680.png Vlcsnap-2947-11-20-15h54m39s468.png Vlcsnap-2594-09-13-06h15m52s077.png Vlcsnap-8385-07-17-03h55m13s868.png Vlcsnap-7792-11-14-12h26m14s276.png Vlcsnap-5116-06-17-10h06m51s070.png Vlcsnap-5556-06-25-11h54m53s766.png Vlcsnap-9686-05-14-07h44m48s728.png Vlcsnap-1904-07-09-01h23m34s622.png Vlcsnap-6111-04-28-12h18m38s261.png Vlcsnap-0706-10-15-21h44m21s420.png Vlcsnap-4401-05-01-01h24m18s171.png Vlcsnap-9615-05-16-16h57m23s389.png Vlcsnap-8825-03-27-15h42m31s940.png Vlcsnap-0005-02-09-16h14m02s148.png Vlcsnap-4808-04-10-20h52m42s389.png Vlcsnap-1699-07-12-21h41m22s789.png Vlcsnap-9705-07-26-11h29m18s764.png Vlcsnap-0640-10-17-09h38m40s476.png Vlcsnap-6162-12-28-05h41m01s320.png Vlcsnap-2149-05-28-14h11m05s580.png IMG_2280.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-14-23h04m36s361.png 2a8a5861845d88313c72878e99815b0d.jpg Mm randomactsofmemory3.jpg 1500085917477.png 1500086249213.png 1508116765333.png 1504333770889.png 1500588550382.png 1501643177423.png CARE1005021700022468 003 640x360.jpg Mm tomeofmorrow2.jpg Mm tomeofmorrow 2.jpg Mm tomeofmorrow3.jpg Mm shareandsharedislike.jpg 1488278048865.png Screenshot 2017-07-03-10-05-04.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-08-01h00m04s553.png Screenshot 2016-11-08-10-13-39.png Screenshot 2016-11-08-10-16-05.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-09-15h36m07s696.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-09-22h23m45s531.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-08-01h03m17s560.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-08-13h37m06s215.png Screenshot 2016-11-09-10-37-00.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-09-23h16m26s998.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-09-08h27m03s571.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-09-20h42m37s951.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-09-06h32m13s480.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-09-00h14m46s025.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-01-07h17m02s009.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-15h17m52s201.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-07h38m39s685.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-11h16m35s112.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-06h34m21s706.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-09h32m30s275.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-22h16m28s155.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-05h06m21s758.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-06h33m33s989.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-01h53m06s843.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-16h57m52s959.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-02h00m08s515.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-00h35m32s739.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-23h08m08s448.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-12h13m23s351.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-19h48m42s582.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-03h53m06s211.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-17h39m00s404.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-17h05m14s476.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-21h23m39s581.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-02-13h18m44s651.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-31-06h27m44s336.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-15-13h12m50s146.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-27-05h17m21s204.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-06-03h58m42s395.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-03-23h34m33s439.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-17-02h19m01s878.png Vlcsnap-2017-11-13-18h21m15s431.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-12-12h18m39s628.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-13-06h46m01s117.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-16h13m23s660.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-20-10h23m53s909.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-28-14h55m00s600.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-03-01h16m17s415.png Vlcsnap-8723-04-23-05h51m01s602.png Vlcsnap-1094-06-04-08h36m01s304.png Vlcsnap-2337-09-17-20h27m56s165.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-16-04h06m24s547.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-17-20h48m51s246.png Vlcsnap-2473-11-19-02h39m52s300.png Vlcsnap-9249-04-10-06h00m28s606.png Vlcsnap-1129-10-17-01h30m30s928.png Vlcsnap-7081-02-23-06h27m05s448.png Vlcsnap-7767-09-11-03h45m38s002.png Vlcsnap-0305-08-21-02h50m53s610.png Vlcsnap-2988-01-26-13h21m35s342.png Screenshot 2016-10-20-10-01-18.png Screenshot 2016-10-20-10-01-39.png Screenshot 2016-10-20-10-02-31.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-07-18h16m13s119.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-07-14h05m00s167.png Vlcsnap-MightyMagiswordsOP.png AdventureAcademy Vambre.png 37b.gif Unnamed (8).gif Musclyarm Vambre.gif 2526a9dcc22cda8b051cd826473351c4.jpg Sketches Vambre as spock by artbylukeski-damnqex.jpg Vambre ghostbuster by artbylukeski-daaqv4l.jpg Mighty magiswords vambre waves hello by artbylukeski-d9zytxp.jpg Tumblr oi6sr4mr6w1uq3qqio1 500.jpg Tumblr o4qjde05ou1qd0vwyo2 250.jpg Tumblr o4qjde05ou1qd0vwyo4 500.jpg Tumblr inline oqcx96Cd3Y1rasmzp 540.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo5 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo7 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo4 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo6 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo8 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo8 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo2 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo3 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo5 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo4 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo6 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo7 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo9 1280.png Tumblr o09lgwEKxj1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr nu1a4p0Gly1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr nu1a4p0Gly1qd0vwyo3 1280.png Tumblr nuqavh3szL1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr ofok6tXUyn1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo7 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo10 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo8 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo9 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo6 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo2 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo3 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo4 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo8 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo7 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6tXUyn1qd0vwyo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nw59ia8wct1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o3cauyuodQ1snqz51o5 250.png Tumblr nyenfbM9JD1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ox254fdtRu1uq3qqio1 1280.jpg Tumblr onep042Xek1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr mobgzt0LgL1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o15z3wTqVP1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg D5f6f9c9b6f11364c8ccf77e6b7ed85a.jpg 77f9621e6db1a50d5dbd97fb342616cf.png FB IMG 1505732268577.jpg Tumblr op4u4l6pRa1tthlcmo2 540.png Tumblr op4u4l6pRa1tthlcmo1 540.png Tumblr nrc7e7DnSv1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr okkyyuog1j1qd0vwyo1 500.png Tumblr nrkd6nsyce1tv2bz3o1 500.jpg Tumblr npanobQQcL1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Vambre on cutie saturday 1 by artbylukeski-da60mhy.jpg Tumblr oyyj1pMeIr1w548iyo8 1280.png Tumblr p076xnhRhM1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ozsi8w9m2P1uq3qqio1 1280.jpg Tumblr ozh8hegdUd1uq3qqio1 1280.jpg Tumblr ofcvgzPRHL1qj59yuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr olwczyFPBT1qj59yuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oh208qrsdB1qj59yuo1 1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Workers Category:San Dogers Category:Warrior Family Category:5th grade Category:Adventure Academy